Twisted Metal 6: Sweet Tooths Return
by The Dark Wizard
Summary: Twisted Metal's 6th Tournement has begun with all new characters, and Sweet Tooth is in control again!FINISHED!
1. A new Tourny

Soon after the last tournament (Black) Sweat Tooth once again took a shot at the demented Calypso for the Twisted Metal throne. The battle was long and vicious, and the stakes were high. By the time the dust settled, Sweat Tooth was the victor, and Calypso lay crippled, in his mangled missile silo. But then, there were the consequences. Sweat Tooth's mother and father (Sour Tooth and Dark Tooth) lay dead. To incite his revenge, Sweat Tooth and his little brother Rotten Tooth brutally killed Calypso. The only original members of the competition who were not killed were Minion, Grim, and Mortimer. The rest were slaughtered. Now, the newest and latest competition (TM6) has begun with all new riders!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Car Name: Durgen Name: Jacob Dee Car: Huge black pickup Special: Smart Nuke  
  
Car Name: Critical Name: Jason Fuentes Car: Ambulance Special: Shock Wave  
  
Car Name: Wreck Name: Justin McCormick Car: Wrecking ball Special: The ball (duh)  
  
Car Name: DragStar Name: Al Stockton Car: Dragster Special: FlameThrower  
  
Car Name: Rotten Tooth Name: Bozo Kane Car: Clown Car Special: Exploding Pie  
  
And finally, for the new comers, Sweet Tooth's lead henchman  
  
Car Name: Carnival Name: Carnival Car: 20ft high pink panzer from hell Special: Shrapnel Bomb  
  
Let the games begin!  
  
A/N tell me if I should go on or not! R/R! 


	2. The Great Battle

The engines roared as they took there positions all over the city of New York. The competition had been here before, but now the world here was scorched and dead. The statue of liberty was in ruin, and people were fleeing. The five competitors had gone threw the five previous rounds to get here, so the carnage was lost on them.  
  
Sweet Tooth walked up to the balcony of his private skyscraper, and smiled down at the competition. "Ready. BEGIN! HAhahahahhahahhaAHHAhahah!"  
  
All the participants roared into action. Amid gunfire, and crashing concrete, a loud yell was heard, as Carnival ran down Criticall in a fiery blaze of metal. Rotten Tooth swerved and skid, giving chase to Wreck. In a matter of moments, Wreck turned around, and bashed the toy car. The small clown inside went to climb out of the wreckage, when DragStar ran him over, causing a hemorrhage-slicing spray of blood to coat his car. Sweet Tooth's cigar dropped from his mouth, as he watched his young brother die. He hopped into his ice cream truck and sped off.  
  
"You're going to die!" Yelled Mortimer from his hearse to Durgen. Just as he did so, Durgen swerved to the right, and Mortimer careened off of the Highway Bridge. "AHHHHHHHHH!" CRUNCH! His car smashed into Minion's, and killed them both.  
  
Sweet Tooth continued to rattle down the road, until he spotted DragStar, and he unleashed the "minions". The multicolored specters picked, and fired upon DragStar's car, until it was engulfed in flames. Sweet Tooth gave a hearty laugh, and went to go back to his office.  
  
Several yards from were DragStar's carcass lay Grim was after Carnival. Carnival had been smashed by Wreck previously, and now his armor was way down. Grim manuvared and swerved around the damage Carnival caused to throw Grim off. Then, when he found his chance, he fired a homing missile at Carnival. A few seconds before impact, Carnival used his last energy on hyper-space, to dodge the missile. Then, without warning, the missile launched back at Grim. With HIS car now in serious disrepair, Grim cloaked himself from the others.  
  
Durgen's car rolled to a stop outside of the Impire State building. He launched a Nuke at the building, and waited to detonate it. In matter of moments, the remaining cars had picked up Durgen on their radar, and were speeding at him. Then, Durgen used turbo to shoot down the road, backwards, as the building toppled on the other drivers.  
  
Durgen parked his truck, non-chalantly, and walked up to Sweet Tooth. Sweet Tooth grinned and asked "What is your wish." 


	3. The Wish

"You.." And without another word, Durgen walked up, and shot Sweet Tooth in the head. The clown's stunned form fell to the floor. He had never been deceived, because he could read minds.But not this one's mind. It was far too twisted and sick for even sweet tooth to read.  
  
In a few moments, Durgen had skinned off Sweet Tooth face, and made it into a mask.  
  
"Now.for our next tournament."  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
